


Who Let the Dogs Out?

by 34_SpaceStreet



Series: Everything a Big Bad Wolf could want... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M, an actual hellhound, its just space, little mess Stilinski, sterek, stuck together, this is like shares the same bed but theres no bed, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34_SpaceStreet/pseuds/34_SpaceStreet
Summary: 5 hours.Stuck in an insanely close, stupid circle.With Derek Hale.Stiles could think of better ways to spent his evening... or maybe not.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Series: Everything a Big Bad Wolf could want... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Who Let the Dogs Out?

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just translate my own french fanfic in english because I had a free day and am sterek trash? Absolutely! Please tell me if there's mistakes or whatever, it's impossible to find a beta these days! So, also, if anyone is as trash as me, let me know, coz I could use an english helping hand ;)
> 
> Please leave a comment and follow to let me know if I should continue this. I wrote the original one years ago, but I think I left it open enough to follow on that note. So comment if you liked it and want more!
> 
> Be safe out there!

**00AM-1AM**

  
  


Why. Why me. Always me. Fragile, breakable me. Not a supernatural werewolf with powers and shit. No, no, no, no… Why not _Stiles_!

His heart was beating like crazy as he… Oh shit! It was even closer than he thought. He swore that, if he ever got out of this, he would start working out… after getting a pizza to celebrate the fact that he didn’t _die_. 

He turned at the next aisle, and tried to not look but- Oh, wow, okay, that is too close for comfort.

Turn, turn! No, don’t hit the wall, dumbass. Run! Alright, that’s good, just continue until you find the… _cul-de-sac_? For fuck- Ok, mountain ash, right now!

In the little corner of their little librairie, Stiles tried as best as he could to make a circle with both of his trembling hands. His eyes only stayed on the floor for a second at a time, always checking the corridor leading to him. He could hear the beast coming closer and closer.

And closer…

And closer…

Half of the circle was done but he had to concentrate. 

And closer…

And closer…

Three quarters of it.

And closer…

And it was do-

A beast hit Stiles, driving him right to the closest wall. 

“Stiles!”

“Stiles isn’t here right now, please leave a message after the bip.” Stiles groaned as he tried to sit, cupping his head, which took most of the hit, with his hand.

The werewolf took Stiles by the shirt to bring him up, his look, as always, discontent. He was relieved the teenager could stand, but they were wasting time. In just a few seconds, Derek understood what Stiles had tried to do before he arrived. He looked for a way out instead, but could only see the corridor in front of them… and it was from there that they could hear the monster growl.

“Who in their right minds puts a dead-end in a library!” Derek grunted. 

Stiles quickly tried to finally close the circle while answering the werewolf:

“Yes, well, I bet it’s not everyday that librarians are invaded by freaking hellhounds, Derek!”

“ _Yes, well_ , maybe it would happen if they didn’t close at 2pm. Are you done? Do you have enough ash? Does it-”

“Shush.”

“What?”

“Shush!”

“Don’t shush me!”

“Is there another way to close your muzzle? A little lullaby about a young innocent wolf, maybe or a deep dominant growl? I’m trying to focus here!”

Derek hadn’t thought of it, but Stiles did have to calm down to fully close the circle and be sure it would protect them both. But it seemed to take way too long, especially when Derek could make out the silhouette of the hellhound at the other end of the corridor. He could see it completely now, a blurry cloud of darkness walked slowly towards them, spreading fear and fatality like a smell around it. At first, the dog didn’t seem real, but they saw Scott earlier and his leg almost completely destroyed. Oh, yes, the beast and Scott’s screams of agony were more than real. The dog’s eyes were a shining orange, contrasting with its black fur.

But now that it was coming towards them, growling, drooling and moving as if it was gonna jump any moment, Derek started to really be scared. He put his hand on Stiles who was still, eyes closed, concentrating what little magic he could do to protect them.

Derek couldn’t remember a time where he had been as scared. He knew nothing could be done with hellhounds, and that was alright, but… Stiles was there. His brain didn’t seem to work and, as he tried to warn the human close to him, all he could manage was a soft whine, like a scared puppy. He put it on the fact that he was faced with a demonic entity. He knew he had to do something, that Stiles was doing his best, but that it wouldn’t be in time to save both of them. As the hellhound was only 2 meters far, Derek had made his decision.

He began to get out of the circle, ready to fight the gigantic dog, maybe giving enough time for Stiles to- He got pushed backwards by a strong and magical force, barely able to not fall on his ass. Stiles had succeeded then ! Derek smiled as he turned to look at him who was already looking at him weirdly. Alright, Derek didn’t smile often, but that wasn’t a reason to feel _weird_ about it.

A loud growl got Derek out of his sudden good mood. The hound was literally 4 inches from his own leg, trying to bite through the magical field of the mountain ash. Derek immediately stepped back, pushing Stiles being him on the wall. 

Ah, yes, it would be worth mentioning that the circle barely had a diameter of 60 inches, letting very little space for both men stuck inside it. 

The hellhound continued to press his jaw against the circle, but it wouldn’t bulge. Derek looked at the human, just behind him, who looked exhausted, trying to maintain the circle with his mind. After some more tries, the canine decided to step down, understanding that this wasn’t the solution. He moved back… three steps. And then he brutally sat down, his eyes not letting go of the duo in front of it. It wouldn’t let them get it so easy, they would have to get out one day or another and it would be there to see it.

“I hate dogs,” Derek groaned, realizing he would be stuck here longer than he thought.

  
  


**1AM-2AM**

  
  


“Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Who?”

“Lucifer.” Derek answered, bored.

“Well someone is in a mood.” Stiles joked.

It had only been 15 minutes since Stiles started singing to himself, but Derek was already very much over it. They were sitting on the floor, by the wall, facing the dog. The hellhound didn’t even blink to be sure he could always see them.

“I’m boooooooooored.” Stiles whined, only a few seconds after he stopped singing. He leaned in front of Derek, trying to get any response out of him.

Derek didn’t even look at him, so Stiles let out a long and weary sigh. The teenager turned back to look at the dog.

“Fernando.”

“What?” Derek said, knowing he was only playing Stiles’ game.

“He looks like a Fernando.” Stiles said, before three seconds of silence passed. “And I’m bored again!”

  
  


**2AM-3AM**

The room was in an utmost silence, the only sound being Fernando’s breathing. Obviously, Stiles had tried, 20 minutes earlier to brighten the mood by singing “Hound Dog”, but Derek warned him that if he ever sang something else with the word dog or any synonym, he’d throw him out of the circle himself. 

Stiles’ eyes were beginning to feel heavy and, even though he was sitting on the floor with no cushion or sheet, he was kind of comfortable. In a way or another, Stiles had made his way closer to Derek and, now, their arms were touching, Stiles’ head almost against the werewolf’s shoulder. And as weird as it might sound, the hellhound at their feet, by breathing, created a light wind against the human. That was the thing that pushed him over the edge and he felt quickly asleep.

He let his eyes close and his head fall completely on Derek. Finally.

Until the most annoying thing happened. Derek tried to wake him up, quite urgently. 

“No!” Stiles whispered, his eyes still closed. “Get back there and let me sleep on you like a fallen princess.”

“That’s what I’m trying to say. You can’t sleep, Stiles!”

“You can explain all of that tomorrow, but in the meantime, come back and be my pillow again. I promise, I don’t drool… most of the time.” And something made Stiles laugh. “I bet you drool, you big bad wolf. And you must growl in your sleep like a puppy. Wait, do you move your paws in your sleep like-”

“I swear I’ll hit you, Stiles.” Derek said, annoyance and concern in his voice.

“Hit me with your best shot” Sang Stiles, his face half carved in the wall. 

And as much as he wanted to, Derek couldn’t hit Stiles, especially when he looked so peaceful. But he needed to do something, so he carelessly took the human and pushed him against the floor. Stiles opened his eyes, frightened, only to be faced by Derek, his nose almost touching his. Their breathing were heavy. Derek was looking at him in an effort to seem angry, but Stiles could see right through it and notice the strange affection.

“You. Cannot. Sleep. Understood? If you sleep, your subconscious can’t keep the circle active and if that happens, we happen to be Fernando’s snack.” Derek said, still so very close to Stiles. 

Stiles wanted to smile at Derek’s use of the hound’s name, but he simply nodded, looking Derek in the eyes and trying to not show anything as his nose touched the other’s in the movement. 

Derek’s traits seemed to loosen up and yet, he didn’t move, he got slightly lost in thoughts. Got lost in the other’s freckles just as Stiles forgot the time in the other’s eyes. The human felt something warm in his stomach and he could feel his blush deepen. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat, trying to organize his thoughts. He would blame himself for staying there, but technically, Derek didn’t move so…

The werewolf slowly got himself back, placing himself out of Stiles’ way, even helping the other sitting again. There was an awkward silence, but Stiles broke it quickly enough.

“Alright, um, well, if I got to stay awake, you’ll have to help me.”

Derek looked at him, nervous. It made Stiles’ heart jump in excitement. Derek wasn’t scared of anyone beside Stiles and the human loved it. He wanted to jump on the werewolf to surprise him or simply have him close. He liked that Derek thought him unpredictable. Although… his solution for tonight might not sound so original.

“Let’s play a game.” Stiles said with a wicked grin.

**3AM-4AM**

“What do you mean _you_ ’d be a frog? Where does that come from?” Stiles laughed. “ _I_ ’d be a frog. All excited and easy to crush, that’s all me!”

“No, no, frogs live at night like werewolves!”

“And what do you think I do at night? I haven’t slept since you brought your little paw back in town.”

They were sitting cross-legged, in front of each other, for about a dozen questions now. At least Stiles wasn’t feeling tired anymore, but he did feel awkward after some seconds spent in silence. So he decided to continue the conversation as if everything was alright. He liked talking to Derek like that, and weirdly enough, he was glad he had the opportunity to do so.

“So you have to eat a brick or carry it at all times for the rest of your life.”

“I throw it, hoping it hits you in the face.”

“Alright, very funny, mister… muscle. But seriously, what would you choose?”

“I guess I choose to repeat myself, coz you didn’t hear me the first time.” Derek said with humor.

Stiles looked at him, very much not convinced. 

“We both know you wouldn’t do it just as much as I couldn’t, and I’m not talking about my physical capacities here.” Stiles said, more serious than he had wanted to.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Derek said, careful not to look at Stiles in the eyes. The younger man had a tendency to see right through his bullshit.

“Sure, so wanting to fight Fernando all on your own earlier, that was just to save yourself? We both know that if you were outside of the circle when I closed it, you would’ve been stuck with black Clifford right here.” 

Fernando looked up, letting a warning growl out.

“Sorry, Fernando.” Stiles said with sincerity. 

And the dog put his head against the floor again, still looking at them with his blazing irises.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me intentionally, Derek, you got too much guilt passing through your veins as it is.”

The werewolf looked at the floor, saying nothing. He looked so much younger now, Stiles thought, he really looked like the young adult he was. Derek was just as lost as anyone in the pack, he just forced himself to look confident. Stiles knew most of his initiatives as a leader were improvised, but he still respected him. He trusted him. 

_Wow, congrats, that really lighten the mood_ , thought Stiles.

On this sarcastic note, he tried to sing again, trying to show Derek that it didn’t change anything between them. He was still little-annoying-Stiles and Derek was still Awkward-Leader-of-a-bunch-of-dumbasses. 

“Little red riding hood, I’d like to hold you if I could, but you might think I’m a big bad wolf, so I won’t.”

  
  


**4AM-5AM**

Derek and Stiles were looking at each other for a minute now, scrutinizing the other. Stiles looked at the other’s eyes, how they weren’t really green. Based on the light, they could be blue, gray or even hazel. 

The werewolf continued what he started before and looked at the little freckles on Stiles’ nose and cheeks. He never noticed them before (and it wasn’t as if he never cared to look at the man), since they were so pale, but, now, that’s all he could look at. They never spent so much time together, as a pair, but it didn’t feel-

Derek blinked.

“Gotcha! Still winner. I am the master of all!”

“Oh, so you want to try arm wrestling, maybe, see how that theory pans out.” Derek said, 

“So you can cheat with supernatural powers, no thank you. But without powers? I’d beat you in a second.”

Derek chuckled.

“Even Fernando doesn’t believe that.” He said.

“You what?” Stiles exclaimed at the hellhound. Fernando gave a heavy sigh, his eyes fighting sleep, opened out of spite. Stiles looked back at the amused Derek. “I’m quite serious. You. Me. Any day. No powers or maybe a broken arm and I’m making you my bitch.” 

“I’d like to see it.” Derek said, his tone a bit more rough. 

The warm feeling inside Stiles twisted and he felt the urge to stand up. He mentioned something about having to stretch out as he leaned on the wall. It felt weird to talk about later. The hellhound didn’t seem to get out anytime soon and Stiles was scared this episode was just a one-time thing. That things would go back to how they were between Derek and him. They never really were together, they were… in the same room… listening to what people were saying.

_I could arrive early to pack meetings_ , Stiles thought. Yes, he’d like that very much. 

It took him a while to notice he was still staring at Derek, but now, he had no more games to hide behind. A soft blush started to make his way to the alpha’s face. 

“I, hum…” Derek started before stopping himself.

“Yes?” Stiles said, a bit too eager.

“I need to stand up.” Derek said, walking for a few seconds before looking at Stiles and then the floor. “I happen to, well, over the years, well, I think or maybe something else, but I got some tickets, two actually, free tickets and I don’t go too often, to the cinema, I mean. Two tickets for a movie, and I don’t use them but, I know you like it, who doesn’t but… yeah.”

Derek didn’t talk a lot, that wasn’t news, but it was very rare that he was anxious. Stiles saw it just a few times before, when Derek would stumble and speak as quickly as he could, making barely any sense. Most people didn’t get what he would say on these occasions, but Stiles and his PhD in ADHD would always get it.

“So we could go, if we make it out alive.” Stiles concluded, trying to spare Derek as much as possible.

“Yeah, it could be an option.” Derek answered vaguely, probably trying to not sound eager.

“Yes, it could.” Stiles repeated with a smile. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see the black mass moving. They both turned to look and Fernando was rolling on his back, tongue out, looking amused and happy. They didn’t know what happened for him to stop being so threatening, he looked like a big dog, nothing more. Stiles would probably have pet him if it wasn’t from the mountain ash. He turned to look at Derek who was smiling brightly. And it wasn’t one of those menacing smiles before he tore someone’s throat, no, this time it was a real, sincere, amused smile.

And it was precisely at this moment that Fernando gently vanished into thin air. Derek and Stiles didn’t understand. Was it a trap? Was the hellhound really gone? How and why?

But all their questions were quietened when they saw the veterinary and the rest of the pack almost running towards them. Dr Deaton had a spellbook in his hands and a sort of powder he threw on the floor as he finished his litany. As the spell finished, Stiles could feel the mountain ash lose its protection. A pressure he hadn’t noticed in his head seemed to ease up. Although he was a bit disappointed, he had grew fond of Fernando… and being alone with Derek, the real Derek, not the one he insisted on showing others.

He gave a last look, shamefully sad, at Derek. The other’s eyes seemed to echoed his own glare, but Stiles couldn’t be sure since the other man quickly looked at the floor. Scott hugged him as if they hadn’t seen each other for years and told Stiles how much they were worried. 

And that was it?

  
  


**5AM-6AM**

After the “rescue mission”, everything happened quickly. Too quickly. Stiles just spent hours with Derek with barely enough space to sit, and now, they were separated as if it was nothing. The human had to keep himself in check to not be angry at his friends for not caring about feelings they couldn’t possibly know about. At least he had his Jeep. Derek also had his car so… they had to go their own way. Thankfully, they all had to get back at Deaton’s to talk about things like why the fuck did the hellhound just show up. And even there, they didn’t even look at each other. They didn’t say goodbye.

Back at home, after he brought everyone back at their houses, Stiles put on his pyjamas, even if the sun was getting up. He took his phone and, without thinking about it, sent a little text.

_Can I go to sleep or will I end up on_

_the floor, again, brutally awaken?_

_-S._

Two minutes later, he had his response. 

  
  


_I don’t know, which one do you prefer?_

_-D._

  
  


Stiles realized he had smiled more in one day than in the entire previous month. With the same smile he wore all night, he sent a last text, waited for the answer and went to sleep.

  
  


_Good night, Derek._

_-S._

_Good night, Stiles._

_-D._


End file.
